


It had been a long month

by yinyangscurse



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyangscurse/pseuds/yinyangscurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for Writer in a Drawer 4.01.</p><p>The requirements were:</p><p>Prompt: Dialogue: "I've been waiting for this." You must include that sentence somewhere in your story.<br/>    Added Element: A television show from the 20th century.</p><p>If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It had been a long month

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Writer in a Drawer 4.01.
> 
> The requirements were:
> 
> Prompt: Dialogue: "I've been waiting for this." You must include that sentence somewhere in your story.  
>  Added Element: A television show from the 20th century.
> 
> If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.

Most people would run screaming or faint dead away after a hug from a miniature talking polar bear. Don't forget the sticky chartreuse slime that coated everything and was making Ianto a tad twitchy. For Ralph to casually ask for Owen's number, in an Australian accent, "to see his kimono collection" was one oddity too many and Tosh decided was time for a pub night.

After her second Mai Tai she sent Jack an e-mail asking if he knew of anything that would change someone's outfit like the belt buckle in _ReBoot_. As long as the outfits were fashionable, functional, and situation appropriate, it would save on dry cleaning and wardrobe costs. Not to mention be pretty awesome.

After her fourth Mai Tai, they finally started the karaoke. "I've been waiting for this," she cheered, and ran off for a nice creepy rendition of "Somebody's Watching Me". She left the stage giggling and soon headed home snickering about CCTV in the greenhouse.

The next day, when she finally got in, it was a no on the gizmo, but she did get some new "stories" from Jack for her "dull hub duty distractions" folder about wardrobe changes, styles and malfunctions.


End file.
